AU Factory
by It's a crazy-kept secret
Summary: A place where I will put all of my Merlin ideas that I am too lazy to write, free for adoption. Look @ description and rules inside. Rated T because there is possibility of T-rated-related stuff. (Marked as complete because it technically always IS complete) P.S. pay no attention to the genres.
1. Rules and Regulations

**For this whole thing:**

**Rules and Regulations *snooty voice***

**If you want to do one of the stories, give me a review telling me so, and I'll (most probably) let ya do it.**

**But:**

**I would like you to credit me, even if it's just "Thanks for the idea (insert username)"**

**And I want to be able to tell my readers that one of the stories is happening, 'cuz a lotta people would read them.**

**So thanks for reading, and I hope I provide inspiration! **


	2. Let's hope faeries exist

**Alright, folks, I know that the following statements might sound a little bit snobbish, and I am sorry about that. Oipe. Even that sounded snobbish.**

**I have** **decided that I will not write fanfiction, because I can't stand OCs in fics as title characters (unless they're REALLY good, and I mean** _**REALLY**_ **good) and I have a nasty habit of making up characters, and then having them freaking DOMINATE. But I still happen to have ideas (le _gasp_) so I have decided to have a little place to write them down. Here it is, MUAHAHAHAHAHA. HA. (Btw, this is for Merlin, if you can't tell...)**

* * *

**_Idea 1:_**[inspired by "The Call", sung by one Ms. Regina Spektor (oh, I hope I spelled that right)]

Arthur, since he was a child, has been advised and guarded by a creature which only he can see (I know, this kinda sounds like Merlin's job).

Specs:

•The creature could be some sort of fae (or a griffin, or something, go wild), boy _or_ girl, old or young, small or tall, etc. (Although I imagined it as a girl faery-esque girl with a lot of green and blue goin' on)

•It can meet Arthur at any age (preferably _many_ years before our dear raven-haired warlock comes to Camelot)

•Ummm...

* * *

**That's it for now. If you'd like to do an idea, just ping me a PM. (Subtle _Uglies_****homage, bada-bing, bada boom, I feel like Capitán Zoom).**

**-Secret (in all her gloriousness and secretness)**


	3. mENTAL hOSPITAL

**Hello peploes, ma peeps! Yeah, that soooo does not work. Inspired by one life of me, another prompt/idea/thingamabobber which you may or may not approve:**

* * *

Mergana-centric mental hospital!

Think of it, Morgana admitted to a mental hospital after doing _something_ public to embarrass her public-figure sister Morgause and Morgause's son Mordred. She goes to Pendragon Mental Hospital (I love the way that people say that in the show! PenDRAgon vs. PENdragon) and meets Merlin Ambrosious, a decidedly amazing patient with (insert disability here) who has all the staff wrapped around his little finger. Insert a little Uther and Arthur stress; a love triangle between Lancelot, Gwen and the other guy (guess); and some very irresponsible-yet-freakin'-awesome knights, and you have a recipe for disaster (*lovely orderly normalness).

Specs

-Merlin's magic: he may have it, he may not, your choice.

* * *

**Thanks!**

**-Secret**


	4. The most generic Idea I've had

**Here I sit, eating my brownie, listening to Pandora, and writing a new prompt/idea. Sometimes I just come up with these on the spot. So... Yah. ****OH! I know! I wanted to say this: If there's any story you'd particularly ****_want _****me to write, ping me a review or a PM and I'll try to work up some inspiration.**

* * *

Merlin shows his magic to save our dear dollophead's life, but Arthur _isn't_ unconscious this time, although Merlin thinks he is. No other knights are present. So Arthur stews forever and a day, feeling betrayed and all that jazz until Merlin figures out that something's wrong. When Merlin asks, he gets yelled at and hit because Artie-dear is so angry, and Merlin flees and builds a life for himself. Then Arthur has to get off his arse and realize how much Merlin means to him and to go find him.

Specs

-Long or short as you'd like

-Anytime in the series (I'd imagine it happening sometime after season four but before season five)

* * *

**Here's another prompt/idea-lio, and someone should write it. ^_^ (sage face, I always imagine this one going "Mm, hmph!")**

**-Secretito**


	5. Arthur wakes up to Angst

**And here: another prompt thingy**

* * *

Arthur has spent the last (insert #) years in the hospital, in a coma, and when he wakes up, he has to find his other half, (guess who that is!), and finds all the Knights and Gwen, and all them on the way (I imagine a really funny reunion between a drunk Gwaine and a very_sober_ Arthur).

Specs

-Reincarnation or not, your choice

-Whatever pairings ya want (Merthur, Mergana, etc.)

* * *

**As they say in txtspeak, Thx!**

**-El Secret Gigante pero pequeño㈳9**


	6. When Canon makes no sense

**Here, another idea. I actually have had this one bouncing on a huge squishy mass called my brain for _forever_, so now maybe it'll leave me _be_. Like the stupid fly buzzing around my head right now. Argh.**

***sobs and swats flies***

* * *

Okay, Balinor has (from what I can see) not that much magic, and Hunith has none.

So how do they birth friggin' _Emrys_?!

The answer is simple: They don't.

But who is the mother of Emrys?

Specs

\- I personally would still have Balinor as his dad, but Nimueh or Vivienne as his mom.

*sees future complications: Morgana and Merlin: half siblings! (with Morgause, now wpuldn't that make for an interesting family reunion...)

* * *

**Thanks!**

**-Secret**


	7. For the insane among us

**Okay, I was washing ze dishes and watching Sweet Dreams, and also texting my friend, so... yah. Mostly texting and watching. She's not a part of this Fandom yet, so we were discussing it and pairings came up, so she started ranting about some other fandom's pairing a character with an inanimate object, and, as such, there was only one word I could musterror up in response:**

_**GWAPPLE.**_

**Yeah. That set us off into a long discussion about inanimate objects and people. Nouns excluding places.**

**And then I sent her a text with something that, no matter how many times I will watch the episode, I will still laugh.**

_***Arthur knocks***_

_**Vivian: Who is it?**_

_**Arthur: It is destiny, my love. **_

_***awkward pause***_

_**Arthur: Destiny and Chicken.**_

**It really shouldn't be that funny, but it is.**

**Therefore, the prompt: (from my completely non-Merlin-educated friend)**

* * *

Chickvian (Vivian/Chicken)

* * *

**If I end up actually posting this and someone is worried about my sanity, then don't, I have none, so there is no cause for worry. (And if I _do _post it, I'll show her it and she'll laugh. Hopefully)**

**-Cuantos Secretos tengo... (Secret)**


	8. The AU to top ALL AUs

**Alright, I was watching Back to the Future Part Two...**

**And you know the part where they go back to the alternate 1985? Well, if you don't, the hero, Marty, has unintentionally sent an older version of the bad guy into the past, where he has completely messed up the future to a degree that Marty is now his son. But I like the whole idea where Marty is the son of the bad guy for no other reason than that I am a hopeless romantic. So...**

* * *

Morgana is the illegitimate daughter (the result of an affair of dubious origins) of King Uther, growing up as a child with her mother (Vivienne) and sorta-Father (Gorlois). Uther sends Gorlois on a suicide mission so that Gorlois will die and he can have Vivienne. Gorlois dies, and Vivienne and Morgana go to live at Uther's castle. Arthur takes an instant dislike to Morgana and Vivienne, believing his father is capable of no wrong, but the birth of Uther and Vivienne's second child (Mordred) brings them closer together.

Enter Merlin.

Merlin is the son of Balinor, leader of the rebellion against the crown. The rebellion needs someone to infiltrate Camelot to bring it down, so Balinor and Nimueh (his second in command) decide that he should be the one to do so.

So he goes to Camelot, and meets a dragon who tells him (quite cryptically) about his destiny with Arthur. And he gets called "Emrys" _waaaaay_ sooner in the series, by one nine-year-old Prince Mordred. (Oh-my-godmother-isn't-that-adorable)

Specs

-For some reason, I imagine everyone looking down on Merlin, thinking he isn't powerful, et cetera (This would provide for some really flibbing _awesome_ BAMF!Merlin later)

-Morgause can fit in anywhere you choose, even if I imagine her as Nimueh's apprentice (Ooh, ooh, opening-ish scene showing Morgause picking on Merlin!)

-To be honest, characters will be a little OOC (probably)... So... Imagine them having different beginnings but still morphing into who they are at the end. (EXCEPT MORGANA AND MORDRED, I LOVE THEM TOO MUCH)

-Gwen. Gwen-lio-lio. Put her wherever you want, make her a princess, a queen, having pink hair, don't really care. Heh.

* * *

**So... Whatcha thinkin' 'bout it?**

**I personally really like it. I'm just too lazy to write it. BUT I WOULD READ IT T'WERE IT WRITTEN. SO WRITE IT.**

**Please review? *shrugs shoulders* Eh, ya might, ya might not...**

**-The name of which is Secret.**


	9. Lookie here, it's an AU!

**Alright, call me sadistic (it's true sometimes, especially for all us whump!lovers) but here's my idea. **

**All those fic where Merlin is de-aged (turned into a child, etc.) all have one thing in common: **

**Merlin gets switched back.**

**But being the sadistic insane person that I am, I mutter, "What if...?"**

* * *

So Merlin and Arthur (+?) go on a hunting trip (/?) and Merlin gets attacked by a sorcerer who turns Merlin into a child. They try to change him back, but to no avail.

10(+) years later: Merlin is the ward of King Arthur Pendragon, and knows nothing about his destiny or friendship with Arthur.

Specs

-Anytime in the series, although if I did it, I'd do it somewhere in Season 2, before The Fires of Idirsholas (Oh, how I hope that I spelled that right), because it would be interesting to see his relationships with the Knights develop, especially Lancelot 'cuz Merlin would've already have met him as an adult. And he wouldn't have met Balinor.

-Hunith... Hmmm... Where to put her? Use your imagination!

* * *

**Hehe.**

**-Secret**

**P.S. Disclaimer: Go back five words.**


	10. And NOT AN AU!

**Hey, not my fave idea, but maybe someone'll get a kick out a it.**

* * *

So, sometime in the future (from 5.13), archeologists discover Sigan's tomb, and unintentionally release him on Earth, so Merlin steps in to help (imagine him having the same moral crisis as the Doctor in "The Snowmen")

Specs

\- There would probably have to be OCs ad main characters. (Ooh, the sister of the man who got possessed, with Merlin, figuring out his past, and ROMANCE! Let's call her Katheryn. Katherlin. Hehe. I now ship them.

* * *

**There ya go! Another idea. Hey! This one isn't AU! I feel so proud of myself!**

**-Secret**

* * *

**P.S. Would anyone read something that started like this:**

**_Christopher Columbus wasn't insane, was he?_**

**_That was the first madness. He slaughtered many, enslaved all, and tried to convert them to Catholic Christianity._**

**_And that's before most of the conquistadores._**

**_The second Madness: King George lll was greedy, and in that he lost the revolutionary war._**

**_Hitler was paranoid, correct? Well, he was the third madness._**

**_The fourth? Well, I can tell you, it hasn't happened yet. It goes by the name of Quenna Adora._**

**_My name? Well, my name is Rowyn._**

**_Rowyn Quenna Adora._**

**_I am the fourth madness, the fifth, and all that are after._**

**_Are you ready to hear this tale?_**

**_Too bad, I'm telling it anyway._**

* * *

**Heh?**


	11. For the possiblity of a oneshot

**Here we go again. Here's another more... lighthearted one. Hopefully.**

* * *

Merlin tries to cast a spell, but ends up doing it wrong somehow, so that he can no longer speak English. He can understand it, but he can only speak in the language of the old religion.

* * *

**Any takers? I'd read it. Oy, there are only like 67 words in the post (including ANs)**

**-Secret**


	12. Let your imagination flow FREE!

**Hello again! I have another prompt for you, and I will (hopefully) update _Secrets_ before Sunday.**

**In other news, I finally got up the courage to watch _Sherlock_, but me being the idiot that I am, watched it at, like, 1 a.m. (And I am a complete _wimp_ when it comes to suspenseful stuff, the reason I have not seen a horror movie).**

**I _finally GET_ my insane friends! (Apparently I did not look to see the common connection)**

**But, my summer is still boring, and I am still the one saying that they should either let me back in to school early, or my parents should let me take online classes.**

**Anyways, here ya go! (And I will not apologize for my ramblings, NEVER!)**

* * *

The story of how Merlin Emrys changes his name (to Merlin Ambrosius).

Come up with whatever you please! (Anything, truly anything)

A druidic cult, a weird monster... etc.

(Please note that this happens sometime in the thousand or so years after Arthur's death, and before he comes back)

* * *

**I think that I may be tired.**

***yawn***

**-Secret**


	13. Pothole vs PLOTHOLE

**I know that I posted on this earlier today, but I had to post something this prompt because... Oh, alright, I really have no reason except that I think that it's awesome.**

* * *

Uther betrays Balinor (the whole Kilgharrah thing), and then chases him in to Cenred's land. And Cendred's knights do nothing.

But what if they did do something?

What if they declared war?

Twenty years later, we meet Lord Merlin Ambrosius, son of High Advisor to King Cenred, Balinor. And Heir Apparent to the land of Cenred. (Someone name the frecking country)

And Prince Arthur of Camelot.

Specs

-Something that really pisses me off is when, in AUs, the author makes it so that all of the 'common' knights, that wouldn't have been with Arthur without Merlin's help and influence... I really don't like it when they put them as Arthur's Knights. It drives me nuts. (And Merlin is Heir Apparent in this one, so they can be his unofficial knights)

* * *

**Hmm...? Whatcha think?**


	14. Recognition (not what you'd think)

**Hello there! **

* * *

Arthur wakes up out of the lake, and has to find his other half. But just upon entering the nearest town, Avalon, he sees the great Merlin Emrys (Ambrosius), the famous (actor, singer, model, etc.).

And he has to get to him.

Along the way, he meets _someone _(an OC or Morgana or Nimueh, someone like that), to help him achieve his destiny.

Because Merlin gave up, wiped his memories, decided "to hell with destiny" or something like that.

* * *

**I'd read it, what about you?**


	15. An AU? Why, I never!

**Hello to you all in the wonderful world of Fanfiction! **

**I would like to shout out to _Favorite Daughter of Hades_, who asked about writing one of the ideas. I have high hopes for it, based on what I've seen.**

**Idea Numero 5: When Canon Makes No Sense.**

**Well, the fic is called _Friends, Family or Foes_, and I certainly advise you to check it out.**

* * *

Merlin is a scholarship student at Camelot Preparatory Academy for the Arts, it's his first year.

And then he gets put into a dorm with none other than Arthur Pendragon, world-renowned actor. But he has his own dark secret. He is Emrys, legendary singer (but no one's ever seen his face) and son of the lead in the band _Last Dragonlord_. Which means at an arts academy, he's hiding. Hiding from the press, the public, and most of all?

The music that ruined his life.

* * *

**AU, anyone! Wooo! :):):):):)**

**-Secret**

**(P.S. I Disclaiminate it.)**


	16. The Thickness of Teenaged Boys

**Capítulo Quince! Yayness!**

**Alright, Guest seems to be a little miffed at me, and I am going to say that I will not be doing "The AU to top all AUs, this fic is a place for me to outlet some of the ideas I have, for other people to adopt.**

**So, just sayin' that, I hope someone writes it, because I'd definitely read it, and I might write it someday. I've just got _Untouchable_ and _Secrets _going on, and I'm starting my first Wattpad novel, called _#letspretendwedontexist_. It has government, spies, psychosis, forbidden romance, and complete overuse of #, **, and (). It's awesome. [Shameless self-promoting, #wedontswear (read the book to get it), *giggle*]**

**Now, let's think of an idea.**

* * *

They've been best friends for years, simply known as Dragon and Emrys. Their relationship is just a little bit different.

They've never met.

They were pen pals in second grade, but they continued on after.

And when Emrys, Merlin Ambrosius came to Camelot Academy, he was immediately bullied but the one known as Arthur Pendragon.

Sh** is gonna hit the fan.

* * *

**Whatcha think? R&amp;R, if you can, and if you have a Wattpad, look up the story.**


	17. In which Immortality goes viral

**Hello darlings! **

**How are you?**

**I am happy.**

**I saw the Season Eight premier of Doctor Who. Finally. Argh.**

**So I'm happy!**

**Pretty simple one today, guys, could be a oneshot, could be a multi-chapter. More likely to be a oneshot.**

* * *

Merlin gets tired of waiting for Arthur and doing nothing, so he puts up an ad for Arthur Pendragon. And it goes viral.

TV specials, marketing, everything. Anonymously (he is).

* * *

**Any takers?**

**-Secret.**

**P.S. I Disclaiminate. **


	18. Stupidity for Dummies

**Hello! HOW ARE YOU?**

**I'm tired!**

**:)**

**Lezgo:**

* * *

What if Arthur did something unforgivable to Merlin before Merlin met the dragon?

What if he... *insert horrible thing*?

And if Merlin hated Arthur before he was told of his destiny?

Destiny will not be denied.

No, Camlann will happen.

But what will occur?

* * *

**I don't know if I worded that right...**

**But basically, Arthur does something horrible to Merlin, and then Merlin saves his life (instinctively) and then realizes that he was horrible, and tries to make up for it.**

**K? K.**

**-Secret (Or Wonder, Idk if it's changed)**


	19. Merganathur

**Wow, 18 already! (Think of how many there'l be when I'm done)**

**Alright, Fatechanger asked me if she/he could do idea one.**

**You can. **

**That's the whole idea. I think I'm going to post a Guidelines chappie-pie right at the beginning. **

**Fatechanger, look at them, and you'll see what you have to do.**

**And if you don't see this, I'm really sorry, I couldn't PM you cuz you don't have an account. So yeah.**

* * *

This one is a song prompt. I heard the song, loved it, and just thought MERGANA. Or Merthur. Possibly Merthur.

Merganathur.

Wait... *shudders*

Alright, the song is:

_Last Love Song _by ZZ Ward.

It's told from Merlin's POV, about either Morgana or Arthur.

Not Freya, she's too sweet for this.

Bcuz it's a sad song.

* * *

**Alright.**

**-Wonder (I think it changed on my profile... I can hope.)**


	20. The Servingness Duo

**I am SOOOOOOOOO proud of myself. **

**19!**

**I would like to welcome ****_Persasseus_**** to the site, she's new and one of my friends irl. **

**When she writes something, you should read it. **

**Okay.**

* * *

A sorcerer comes and places a curse on Arthur in public for everyone to forget him as the prince and make him a servant, because Arthur Pendragon never existed (I imagine this whole this where the person curses him and then leaves, making him watch as within five mins or so everyone in Camelot forgets him and then his clothes change, leaving him sitting in the seat of the queen, Ygraine)

So, while he has Merlin's immediate friendship and the companionship of many others, he must find a way to make it better.

Or else.

(You can come up with the _Or Else_)

* * *

**Eh? Love it? Hate it?**

**LEMME HEAR IT!**

**-Secret**

**P.S. I Disclaiminate. **


	21. An Arrogant Merlin

**Hello, my friends!**

**Forgive me for not updating, I just got caught up with school and a party I'm planning (with niceinvitations AND _PEOPLE _and _everything_.**

**Which means I have to have a kickass costume.**

**I'M GONNA BE THE MAD HATTER!**

**And I got a Pinterest, which means I went in and looked at Merlin fanart. All boards other than Merlin: 15 pins **

**Merlin: 120**

**In an hour.**

**Alright, alright, I'll get to the idea.**

* * *

The Dragonlords have a long and rich history; everyone knows about them.

Their line is said to hail Emrys.

They are above royalty.

Balinor, the current dragonlord of the Ambrose clan, is worried about his son, Merlin.

Merlin's mother ran away from the secret Dracone (name it whatever ya want) fortress/city six months after giving birth to him.

Merlin is now arrogant and incredibly closed off, but kind and quirky wig only a few of his friends.

What happens when Merlin, taking a ride with one of the dragons, stumbles across an almost-dead Arthur Pendragon?

And what happens when Arthur's father declares a second Great Purge?

* * *

**Whatcha think? Review, if you should care to.**

**-Secret**

**P.S. I DISCLAIMINATE.**


	22. Un-Camelot (With M&M)

**Hello.**

**I apologize for my absence.**

**Oh, and I disclaiminate. **

* * *

Merlin is a revered druid leader.

Morgana has just been outed as a sorceress.

She runs.

He can't afford to.

What happens when a certain dark-haired girl shows up in Merlin's camp?

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**-Secret**


	23. People-fest!

**Hi again.**

**I apologize again for my absence.**

**kinda got sucks into another fandom for a bit.**

**But, here I am.**

* * *

What if Uther and Ygraine, Balinor and Hunith, what if they had swiched places?

Not royal vs. peasant, but if Ygraine and Balinor were alive instead of Uther and Hunith?

How would Camelot be different? Arthur? Merlin?

Merlin and his father live in the woods, always moving, surviving.

Arthur has a wonderful _mother_, of all things.

How will their story pan out?

* * *

**-Secret**

**I disclaiminate.**


	24. What you never knew you wanted

**Hello. I am here again. I have an idea!**

* * *

Okay, I've seen some fem!Merlin fics, and rarer, some fem!Arthur fics. But I had a lovely idea. What about fem!Gwaine? Wouldn't that just be cool?

* * *

**I apologize for my tardiness, but know that none of my fics are abandoned as of now. It might very well be a while, but I plan to keep writing.**

**I disclaiminate.**

**-Secret**


	25. SIR WILLIAM

**HELLO FLESHMUFFINS.**

**Okay. Another Idea.**

* * *

What if Will came to Camelot with Merlin?

He insisted on coming because "Even with your magic Merlin you will be dead within the hour, or even perhaps because of it!" Can you imagine the confrontation/first meeting with Arthur? Or maybe Merlin's the only one there the first time, but the second time Will comes and _he's_ the one who fights with Arthur and Merlin's using his magic in the background? What about Freya? Or Nimueh's poison? Arthur and Will getting along on the trip to save Merlin's life?

Ooh, when they go back to Ealdor, and now Arthur and Merlin and Will have to figure this out? (P.S. WILL WILL NOT DIE THERE) but he almost does so then Arthur gives him sword-fighting lessons and eventually Will becomes one of the Knights? Merlin, Will, and Gwaine? Will and Guinevere? For Arthur's quest, Merlin and Gwaine go and Will's at home worrying?

Okay.

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

**okay.**

**i disclaiminate.**

**-secret**


	26. Gwaine appeareth

**Hi again!**

* * *

What if Merlin had met Gwaine on the way to Camelot, and came with him?

* * *

**-Secret**


	27. King of Magic (and don't forget flowers)

**Hello! Sorry for going off for forever-and-a-day, but, ya know, all things said, I am allowed to do that. Okay, that said, I did... neglect... to tell you something? Well. Um. Someone decided to adopt _The AU to top all AUs_. This lovely person is DoctorMerlinReid, and the fic is called _The Resistance_. The reason I feel bad, however, is that I've known about this for months. So... er. Sorry. And I'm talking to another author here about a possible story in the works.**

**Okay, here's the idea!**

* * *

You know what'd be really cool? Merlin, as like, king of Magic, as in flowers in his hair and flowers for clothing and no shoes? He doesn't speak English at all, no languages, he communicates with flowers and plants and animals using emotions and feelings rather than words.

So, of course, when he meets Morgana, and shows her magic in its purest form, she loves it so much that she tries to come to his woods as often as possible, which, in turn, leads Arthur and guards and such to Merlin, who tries to emotion-speak with them and they arrest him. As soon as he gets to Camelot, he sees the destruction and horribleness of the ban on magic and immediately brings back magic, whether it be making the fields yield a crapton of grain etc, or growing flowers everywhere in the capital. He then, of course, is slated for execution. How does he survive?

* * *

**yop. That's sounding really cool in my head. *nod* okay. And, just news on my life in general: my best friend has been really far away with no wifi for like three weeks and she bow has a semi-regular connection to the Internet which means I CAN TALK TO HER YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. okay. Bye!**

**I disclaiminate.**

**-secret**


End file.
